


Leave out all the Rest

by kasey1939



Series: Haven [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Merlin not in Camelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasey1939/pseuds/kasey1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Camelot is overtaken by Nimuhe Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Giaus, and Leon are the only ones who escape. Now that they need help to gain back their home Giaus suggests seeking the aid of a very powerful sorcerer a man that he used to know called Balinor. What they find on their search for their savior isn’t what they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeking Help

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Done%20Story%20Banners/leave%20out%20all%20the%20rest.jpg.html)
> 
>   
>    
> 

**This story has been edited for spelling and grammar mistakes, if I missed any please let me know and I will fix them. Disclaimer : I do not own Merlin or anything associated with it, all of that belongs to the BBC and others.**

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/Leave%20out%20all%20the%20rest/Chapter%201.jpg.html)

  
  


Merlin sat in his room watching the shadows play across the walls as the sun began to set and thought back, not for the first time, about how he had gotten here. He never meant for any of this to happen, but he had learned long ago that Destiny rarely took into account what people wanted.

He thought back to his mother, his village, his friends, his life, and the day it all went up in flames. 

Cenred had been trying to make peace with Camelot for years and that year he finally had, by allowing Camelot to expand her borders further into his kingdom Ealdor was part of Camelot overnight, only no one had bothered to tell any of the villagers, in any of the villages, that they were now ruled by Uther Pendragon. 

When Camelot’s forces had descended on the village Merlin had been in the forest to the south and only returned when he noticed the smoke beginning to rise into the sky. 

Camelot soldiers had come looking for magic users and had found a few, none with any real power, and when they tried to take them back to Camelot for judgment all hell had broken loose. 

Merlin’s best friend Will had died trying to protect his mother Hunith who’d spoken against Uther. 

He had known none of that when he’d broken free of the tree line that day, all he had known was that his world was on fire. The magic users who hadn’t died in the initial assault were taken back to Camelot and executed there to thunderous applause. After burying his mother and his only friend who’d really been more like a brother he looked around at all the devastation and realized that there was nothing left, at least not for him, nothing holding him here but bad memories and the nightmares of fire that were soon to come. 

With nothing but the clothes on his back and that thought in his mind he wandered away. Away from Uther, away from Cenred, away from the smoldering embers of his past.

He’d wandered for days before he found himself in the Perilous Lands, the lands of the Fisher King. The Fisher Kings lands were a no mans land in between two kingdoms, it sat between Camelot and Essetir and while both coveted it neither could ever hold it. He had been half dead when he found himself in the throne room standing before the skeletal king.

“Ah, boy you are here earlier than expected. Though I see now that things have changed, no matter, all will be set right in the end and maybe… yes maybe this will be better.”

Merlin had seen the longing in the old man’s eyes and asked the only question he could.

“What do you need?”

“Rest. Peace. Can you give it to me? I cannot find rest until I know my lands will once more be as they were.” He could tell that every word, every breathe, cost him more and more of his strength.

“What were they?”

“Safe. A haven for all those who needed it, none were turned away. All were protected. My land was… peace. Will you bring it back?”

“How?” How could anywhere be a haven in such times? Uther would burn any place such as that to the ground, and smile as the embers burned out.

“Just. Be. Your existence will bring back the haven that was lost. The power, your power, will bring everything back. As long as you draw breathe, as long as your heart is pure, and your actions true those who seek peace here shall find it. Will you help?”

“Yes.” To his dying day he would always know there had been no other answer.

“Thank you. Place your hand on the trident and let your power call to the earth. Let the world know there is once more peace to be found.”

**

Five Years Later

**

Arthur Pendragon fought to stay calm as he rode away from Camelot, it went against everything in his training to flee his kingdom, but his father was right if there was to be hope for Camelot he needed to be free to mobilize the resistance. 

Nimuhe a known sorceress and enemy of Camelot had taken the castle so effortlessly it would have been laughable had it not been his home that had fallen. The king had stayed behind to give his son and a few others the time needed to escape. Glancing back at his comrades on his heels he fought a grimace.

Leon had been the only knight he’d managed to bring with him all others stayed with their king. Other than that he had Morgana, her maid Gwen, and the court physician Gaius, he’d never seen a more pitiful sight. 

They needed to get beyond Nimuhe’s reach and make camp for the night so he could decide what was to be done.

Gaius sat by the fire and debated speaking up. While Arthur wasn’t a bad man he shared his fathers hatred of magic and his words would not be taken in the light they were given. The longer he held his silence the more certain he became that he needed to speak. Arthur was a gifted strategist, but he had no knowledge of magic and all he had planned would repel a normal army, but would do nothing against a sorceress of Nimuhe’s strength.

“Sire?”

“Yes, Gaius.” The prince’s tone was not friendly but that was to be expected and only quelled the physician momentarily.

“I have a suggestion if I may?” His voice began to shake slightly no matter his efforts to quell it, but that could easily be excused by the cold night air on his old bones.

“Of course, your advice is much welcome.” His words were respectful but his tone spoke the truth his words denied. He did not believe Gaius would have anything of use to impart.

“Well, sire, I believe you are overlooking one momentous fact that impacts your plans.”

“Oh, really, and what might that be?” He knew he was on thin ice, but he must persevere.

“Nimuhe is a sorceress, sire. So all your plans can be easily undone by her with little effort.” The look of pure disdain that overtook the young princes face confirmed his fears, Arthur was discounting magic far too easily. Understandable really, he'd never truly seen magic in action, not on the scale that it would be used now.

“We’ve faced sorcerers before, Gaius.”

“Yes, sire. However, the magic users you’ve faced in the past were young, inexperienced, most untrained. Nimuhe survived the purge, she’s kept herself hidden all these years, and despite her appearance she is in fact older than I am.” He saw the moment his words sank in. Both the prince and his knight exchanged looks of unease.

“What do you suggest?” And here was the tricky part.

“Well sire, the only way to defeat a sorcerer of her power would be with someone of equal or greater power at your side.” He braced himself before the last word left his lips, he knew what reaction his statement would cause. However, it was necessary, because it was the truth. They needed help.

“What! You would have me abandon my father’s teachings within hours of leaving his side? I thought you were his friend Gaius.” Arthurs look of betrayal nearly swayed him from his path, but one fact kept him steadfast.

“Sire, Nimuhe will release the Great Dragon. No army, no matter the size will be able to defeat it.” Especially not now, after so long spent imprisoned under the castle. His hatred would have only grown over the years.

“My father defeated it once.” Now the final blow.

“Yes, sire, he did. With magic.” And trickery, among other things.

“I do not believe you my father would never…”

“Oh, but he did. There are magic users in the world known as Dragon Lords only they can control the dragons. Not even Nimuhe will be able to control what he does once he is free sire. Back at the start of the purge the Dragon Lords and dragons themselves were killed. All save one of each we need to find that Dragon Lord if we wish to have even a prayer of success.” With his words still echoing into the night he rose from the fire and began to move towards his patch of grass by the two sleeping women.

“Who is this Dragon Lord?” The question stopped him for a moment. He answered without looking back.

“His name was Balinor.”


	2. Mary Collins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and his friends go looking for Balinor but find someone else along the way, several some ones in fact.

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/Leave%20out%20all%20the%20rest/Chapter%202.jpg.html)

  
  


Morgana didn't understand where they were going. Last night Arthur was all about finding allies within the neighboring kingdoms and taking Camelot back by force and then when she woke this morning that plan had somehow changed.

Now they were all following Gaius to a small village within the borders of Camelot looking for one man and no one would tell her why. Not that everyone was really talking to anyone this morning. 

Arthur and Leon kept giving each other pointed looks and having silent conversations while almost refusing to say anything to poor Gaius. 

Gaius just kept his eyes straight ahead pretending not to notice Arthur and Leon at all. 

And she and poor Gwen were bringing up the rear completely in the dark about what was going on and why the plan had just suddenly changed. She didn't know about Gwen but she had had just about enough of it.

"Arthur either tell me where we're going and why or I swear to you Gwen and I will not go a single step farther."

"Morgana..." She knew that tone, it was the 'the delicate female is getting hysterical without cause' tone, like hell. She would not be spoken down to by the boy she used to beat at nearly every childhood game. 

"Don't you dare Morgana me in that tone Arthur. Like it or not Gwen and I are a part of this and we deserve to know where we're going and what's going to happen once we get there."

She watched in amusement while he tried to come up with an argument against her logic and as always he failed. She always could talk circles around him. She was sure he would tell them everything now, but it wasn't Arthur who explained. It was Gaius.

"We are going to a little village near the Eastern boarder of Camelot where we hope to find someone to help us find the man we truly need. Back before the purge there was a man by the name of Balinor who lived in Camelot. If we truly want any chance of regaining our home we will need his help."

She knew that was only a partial explanation but she wasn't going to push for more. Gaius seemed unwilling to tell her even that much and she respected the old physician enough not to press for more. For the moment anyhow.

"Very well, thank you Gaius for the explanation. Shall we?" Holding her head high and not fighting the look of smug satisfaction she could feel tugging at her face one wit, she continued on towards their now shared destination.

With that they finally broke through the tree line and they could see the village they'd been searching for since before dawn. Finally, maybe now they could rest?

Arthur could tell the others, mainly Morgana, were relieved when the Village was finally in their line of sight, but it was still a few miles off over rough terrain. He knew better than most that all it would take would be for them to lower their guard because the end was in sight and then something bad would happen. 

He'd just gotten through telling Morgana to stay closer to the group when movement to his left caught his attention. Turning quickly he found a young woman in her early twenties a few feet from them.

"Oh, hello." Of course Morgana would want to make friends.

She seemed startled to see them but he would not let his guard down. Not after Nimuhe.

“Are you headed to the village?" What else would she be doing here? Really Morgana, the village was the only thing within miles and the woman was on foot.

"Yes, I am, are you?" What else would they be doing here? Honestly, there were days when women baffled him beyond reason.

"Yes, we are, if you would like you could travel this last bit with us. Safety in numbers."

While part of him wanted to rescind the invitation a larger part couldn't bring himself to leave a woman alone like this. With their horses they would be at the village by dawn if they didn't stop to make camp, mid-day tomorrow if they did, on foot the woman most likely wouldn't reach it until after dark the next day or the next morning if she ran into any trouble.

"That's very kind of you; if you’re sure it isn't any trouble."

"No trouble at all you could ride double with Arthur." Thank you Morgana! 

He was so busy glaring at Morgana that he didn't notice the woman’s gaze lock in on him when, if she was truly a stranger, she shouldn't know which of the men Morgana had been talking about.

"I am Morgana by the way and this is Gwen."

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Mary, Mary Collins."

She could not believe her luck. She'd been trailing the group for days now and finally she'd seen her opening to make contact. She hadn't expected to be invited into their group that would make things just too easy.

Others might have seen the fall of Camelot as an end to her vengeance but it wasn't enough. Uther had lost his home but he still had the hope that his son represented and most galling of all, he still had his son. Uther had killed her boy, over nothing, and now for her son to really be at peace Prince Arthur has to die.

Her burning hatred only increased when not one of them recognized her name. They had, all of them, stood there and watched her boy die and then forgotten him. They would pay they had to pay!

Arthur couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with their new traveling companion. She never spoke, which could be because she was shy around strangers, but it was more than that. She kept her gaze focused in front of her never glancing around like most people would just staring straight ahead. At times he could swear he heard her muttering to herself and her grip on her skirt would tighten until her knuckles were stark white. 

Then there was the moment she introduced herself, he could have sworn she was disappointed that they didn't recognize her name. Again not unheard of, many people thought themselves more widely known than they truly were, but there was something about her that was just nudging at the back of his mind. Like maybe he did know that name he just couldn't seem to remember why. Pushing it to the back of his mind he focused on their journey instead.

From where she lay Mary could see everyone. They had made camp shortly after night fell and the men were taking turns standing watch, not that it would do them much good, she stayed silent and waited for her opening. All the components of her spell needed to be in place before dawn or they would make it to the village and she would miss her chance. She couldn't allow that to happen. Soon Arthur Pendragon would be dead and all of his friends with him. Then Camelot would truly be lost.

As the sun began to rise Arthur moved to wake the others, but he found they just would not wake. Becoming more and more alarmed he began to shake them but they didn't even groan. What was going on? Standing to move back to Morgana and try again he turned to find Mary Collins standing in front of her with a smile on her face and a dagger in her hand. What?

"You truly don't remember me do you young Pendragon? I do admit I look a little different maybe this will help jog your memory."

With the wave of her hand she transformed from beautiful woman in her twenties to a white haired old crone. 

After the execution of her son just before Camelot fell to Nimuhe she had sworn vengeance on his father, and had promised to kill him. He hadn't thought about her since his home fell, but now he supposed he should have. From the way she'd changed her appearance and was obviously keeping his companions asleep she had magic. Which if he'd learned anything recently that meant he was screwed. 

Drawing his sword he prepared to fight to the death to protect the few people he had left.

Merlin was just walking by on his way out of one of the villages he visited for news when he felt the pull of magic. Someone was casting near here, and they were using up a lot of energy. If he was smart he knew he would just keep walking and let them be about their business, this was Uther's land the last thing he wanted to do was get caught with someone this careless with their magic, but everyone who knew him knew he wasn't that smart.

Looking through some trees he found... an old woman, a young knight, and a bunch of sleeping people. 

Only he could stumble onto something this ridiculous. 

It was obvious, to him anyway, that the woman was keeping the others asleep and was planning the kill the knight. A knight of Camelot no less, if his colors were any indication. This was not good. The way he saw it he had two options, act like he'd never seen them and just let them sort it out themselves, basically let the brave knight die and maybe his companions as well. Or he could step in, save the day, and possibly get arrested. Who was he kidding he knew he only really had one option; he just hoped everything wouldn't get too far out of hand.

"Hi there, you mind telling me what's happening here?"

Both the woman and the knight turned towards him in unison and gave him nearly identical looks of pity the simpleton. That was fine at least he'd gotten their attention which was the point of his greeting. 

With a muttered word and the glow of his eyes he sent both his sword and her dagger flying away from them. No need for anyone to get stab happy, especially while he was this close to them. 

Another word had the woman’s powers bound and the people around them beginning to wake. 

One final word had the other knights sword stuck in its sheath. Now that everyone was unarmed and awake they could all just handle this.

Gaius woke to find Arthur facing an old woman who hadn't been there before they fell asleep, a young man with a goofy grin standing between them but a little off to the side and out of arms reach, and everyone else shaking themselves as they attempted to fully wake themselves. One thing was for certain this was not a good thing.

Seeing the two new people in their camp and the absence of Mary, Leon jumped up and grabbed his sword. Or at least he tried to, his weapon seemed to be stuck, quickly realizing it was no use trying to dislodge it he stepped up to the side of his prince prepared to defend their group in any way he was able.

Morgana woke up faster than Gwen and knew instantly something was wrong. Grabbing her maid and friend by the hand she dragged her further away from the impending conflict towards the cover of the trees. They were without weapons if the blood began to fly she and Gwen would run into the woods so they wouldn't distract Arthur and Leon with their presence in the fight.

"Who are you?"

The question was directed at Merlin by the blonde knight and he did not appreciate the tone one bit. He knew he would have been smarter to just walk away.

"My name is Merlin and that's a fine way to talk to someone who not only woke your friends, but also disarmed the vicious old lady who was intent on your slow and painful deaths. You’re welcome by the way." He kept his tone cheerful and light, though he was prepared to make a swift get away any time now. Getting tossed in prison or worse in Camelot was not part of any of his future plans.

"You used magic."

"Oh, you're a slow one aren't you? Of course I used magic you git, how did you expect to wake them? Shake them?"

By the blush that worked its way up the man’s face that's most likely what he'd done when he found they wouldn't wake. Oh bless him, he was just so adorable.

"You had no right to interfere sorcerer!" 

This from the homicidal granny. Of course she would feel that way and he couldn't really blame her the magic she worked for someone at her level would have taken a great deal of planning and that level of malice usually meant one thing in Camelot. Vengeance.

"Wow, I really should have just let you two kill each other. You’re giving me a headache." To emphasis his point he brought his hands up to rub his temples, they really were beginning to make his head hurt.

"He would not have killed me. I would have paralyzed him before I wounded him mortally then I would have killed his companions in their sleep while he watched helpless as they died before finally succumbing to his wounds and dying himself."

Damn, he had to give her points on this vengeance plan. Cold, vicious, and a dash of showmanship. It was a good plan. Judging by the slight pallor of the others in the small clearing they would not have agreed with him. Time to point out the flaw he supposed.

"Yeah it wouldn't have happened exactly like that. See, you have a very low magic level, you had totems to put everyone into their deep sleep initially, but after that it was your energy keeping them under. By the looks of surprise on their faces once they woke I'm guessing you were also using glamour to hide your true identity, which you would have had to do if this is vengeance like I think it is, just so they wouldn't recognize you right off and attack. The glamour was also using energy to sustain its self. Then add onto that a spell to paralyze him which by the looks of him he would have fought, would have taken even more energy. 

“By then you would have been lucky if you still had the energy to stand let alone kill so many people with nothing but that dagger you had. Once you'd stabbed them the first time the sleep spell that wasn't very strong to start with would have been broken by survival instinct and they would have fought back killing you. Then since I'm guessing the older man with the medicine bag is a healer they would have saved the paralyzed man and the only one who would have died today would have been you."

Everyone was looking at him like he'd grown a second head. What like that was hard to figure out? He'd just pointed out the inevitable conclusion to this very bad plan.

"Now you have two options, judging by the rage in your eyes and the guilt in his your vengeance was justified. But justified or not it failed. Option one, you could try again, though now they’re on guard and I've bound your magic so you'd have to come at them the old fashioned way and you would likely die in the attempt. Or option two, I could send you somewhere to heal and get better. The place I speak of is full of people like you and there is peace and understanding to be found there. Decide."

By now the old woman was crying her eyes out, the old healer was looking at him like he was trying to figure him out, the two women were just staring at everyone trying to figure out what would happen next, and the two knights were looking at him like he'd overstepped his place and should have known better. Oh well, everyone deserved peace and he would always offer it to those in need of it. He just hoped she would take it.

"This place you speak of is it nice there?" Her voice was shakey and uncertain, she likely thought he spoke of the afterlife. 

"Very nice, would you like to see it?"

"Yes." 

Her answer was barely above a whisper like she was afraid the offer would be snatched away. Without a word he waved a hand and she was transported away in a flurry of lights back to Haven to find her peace. While he wasn't there to get her settled there were others who would see to her comfort until he could return.

Looking back to the others in the clearing he found equal looks of shock and outrage. He shifted his weight to the balls of his feet and rocked back slightly ready for round two.

"Where did you send her?"

"You had no right to let her get away. She has broken the laws of Camelot and should stand accountable for her actions before the King."

Before he could respond both knights stopped suddenly as though what they had said had just caught up with them. Something was definitely wrong here and judging by who was standing before him if he had to guess he'd say that something had happened to Camelot or at least to her King.

"Alright then if we're done here I'll be on my way." Seeing no reason to stick around he turned to continue on his way back to Haven when a new voice stopped him. It seems the old man had finally decided to be heard.

"One moment if you please. You came from the village just ahead yes?" Where else would he have come from on foot? Honestly.

"Yeah." No need to volunteer information especially not to this magic hating lot.

"We go there seeking information maybe you can help us."

The old man looked so earnest and desperate he just didn't have it in him to tell him to shove off. No matter how much he disliked Camelot, her knights, and all they stood for he supposed it wouldn't hurt to simply hear them out.

"What is it you seek?"

"A man by the name of Balinor."


	3. Reasons and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur tries to get Merlin to help him in his quest, but Merlin is more interested in making new friends at the Tavern.

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/Leave%20out%20all%20the%20rest/Chapter%203.jpg.html)

  
  


The sound of his father’s name on the lips of this stranger made his whole body jerk. All of the magic community knew of Balinor's fate.

After the death of his mother, Hunith, and no word of the fate of his son Balinor had allowed himself to be found by the Camelot forces that were forever on his trail. He had been beheaded on the spot five years past, and the fact that these men of Camelot didn't know this made fury well up inside of him.

"Sorry, can't help you find him."

"Can't or won't?" This from the uppity blonde knight, while he had a sneaking suspicion of who this _boy_ might be he would not let that sway him.

"Both, either, take your pick. Either way you'll find no help here."

He watched the rage settle in on **Prince** Arthurs face and couldn't help the little bubble of satisfaction he got from denying this man-child what he wanted. He got the impression that didn't happen nearly often enough.

"Look here sorcerer; we need the help of this man to regain what has been lost to us. You will tell us what you know of his whereabouts or you will be sorry."

"Oh, really. Was that your plan then for when you got to that village? Make demands and threats, throwing around weight you no longer have. From what I can see **_Prince Arthur_** what you've lost is your kingdom, and with it everything that made you a power to be reckoned with in this world. Now not that you asked for my opinion but here it is anyway, move on and leave Balinor alone even if by some miracle you did find him I guarantee you he'd never help you son of Uther even if he could."

Turning to leave once more before his anger got the better of him and he did something he would come to regret later he felt the weight of his life begin to weigh him down even more than usual.

It had been a long time since he'd heard anyone say his father’s name and just the sound of it brought a wave of sorrow he was sure would never leave him. Added to that the sound of citizens of Camelot, the very place that had condemned and killed him, demanding his father’s help as though it were their due was just too much.

"Please wait."

Looking back even though every instinct told him to keep going he found the little maid servant stepping towards him hand out stretched entreating him to stay.

"I understand why you as a magic user would loathe Camelot, but Nimuhe has overtaken the throne and has released the Great Dragon. If we are to have a prayer of regaining our home we need the help of this Balinor. He's a Dragon Lord you see, the last of them apparently, and we just wish to ask him for his assistance. Even if you refuse to tell us his location maybe you could arrange a meeting for us so that we can plead our case, and he can accept or refuse to help us himself."

He couldn't stop himself, he began to laugh, there were just so many things wrong with that little speech and from the looks on their faces not one of them heard it. The longer he laughed the more indignant these citizens of Camelot became.

"You find it amusing that we've lost our home?" This from the uppity brunette who just had to be related to Prince Pratt to be that high and mighty.

" **I** find it _amusing_ that you wish to ask Balinor to help you regain your home when it was Camelot who took his life away. **I** find it _amusing_ that you say he is apparently the last of the Dragon Lords as though you have no idea what happened to the rest of them. As though they all simply faded away into the mists of their own free will. As though **Camelot** had nothing to do with the demise of the Dragon Lords. I am sorry that you lost your home, but hey maybe now you understand some of the pain your home has caused everyone else over the last two decades. Everyone has lost something to Camelot you'll not find many who'll mourn the loss of the place it's self nor the tyrant who ruled it."

"That is my father you speak of." Sir Pratt said through gritted teeth, like that would be news to anyone.

"Exactly and maybe that's why you don't see him for what he really is. Maybe now you will."

Without another word Merlin turned and walked away. He would not help them. It was one thing to keep the magical community from assassinating Uther; it was another entirely too actually rescue the man who'd destroyed so many lives without a second thought. 

No, he swore to himself, he would not betray his people or the memory of his parents by helping that man.

Arthur watched the man walk away and it took all he had not to run after him and demand answers. What had he meant about his father? Uther was a good man, a good king; he protected his people from the evils of magic. Didn't he? 

No! He would not allow some stranger, some magic user, to cause him to doubt his father, his king. If this man would not help them find Balinor then they would simply have to find someone else who would.

Turning back to his companions he found them all deep in thought. That was never a good sign especially with Morgana.

"We should move on to the village, find someone who's willing to help us."

"Sire if I may?" He knew it.

"Of course Gaius."

"While the boy may have been rude in his refusal to help he did bring up a valid point. Only those of the magical community would even know where to find someone like Balinor and not many of them would be eager or even willing to help any of us. Now we could go to the village and hope to find someone there who knows where to find the man we seek or we could follow the man we know has the information we need and attempt to gain his help. I fear if we go to the village we will only be met with resistance and refusal, if not outright hostility." This only occurs to them now!

Glancing around the clearing Arthur saw that everyone else seemed to agree with the physician. Fine! They would follow the _boy_ and try to get him to help them, though how exactly they thought they would manage that he had no idea. If circumstances had been different he might have found the whole situation amusing as it was he just found it all unbearably frustrating.

Seriously? They were following him. Merlin had been so angry he hadn't noticed at first but now that he had noticed he just couldn't believe it. What did they think to gain? 

Oh, well that was obvious they wanted his help. So, the real question was why did they think he would just change his mind?

So far they had just been silently trailing him. 

At first he thought they might be trying to see if he would lead them to Balinor. 

Then when he listened more closely he realized that wasn't it at all. They were arguing back there, quietly, but arguing all the same. It would seem the reason they hadn't made a move yet was because they couldn't agree on what move to make. 

Prince prat thought it was a waste of time to try to gain his help. Maybe he wasn't a complete idiot after all. 

The knight of course was faithfully and silently on his prince’s side. 

The uppity brunette and her maid were presenting a united front insisting that he was their best and as far as they could tell only option. 

The old physician seemed to be waffling between the two views trying and failing to keep the peace.

If they didn't make up their minds and either approach him or leave him the hell alone soon he was going to do something drastic. Seeing a tavern up ahead he made his way towards it hoping that the short stop would either give them the opportunity to get it over with or at the very least give him a distraction to help fight off the headache they were beginning to give him with their non-stop bickering.

Walking in he found an empty table and waited. As expected they all followed him inside and sat at the table behind him staring at his back to the point he was starting to feel it like a physical weight. One of them cleared their throat to try and gain his attention, like they didn't have it already, finally coming to a decision. 

Or not. If the new protests and arguments were anything to go by it would seem that the uppity brunette lady had just had enough arguing when she knew she was right and was going ahead with her plan of action leaving the rest to fall in line behind her. He had to admire her confidence even if he did wish they would just go away.

"Yes?" He knew his voice was condescending but really what did they expect after trailing after him for the past two hours.

"What would it take to get you to help us?"

"What?" Was she serious?

"Well, it would seem that you have a bit of a problem with Camelot and it's people so I was wondering if there was anything we could do to maybe help you work past that, if only a little, so you would feel more kindly towards us. Would an apology from Arthur help? I can't guarantee it will be heartfelt but the words will be there and if it will help a well-placed kick from me could even bring tears to his eyes."

He couldn't stop his surprised laugh at her declaration and the surprised yelp of indignation from Arthur didn't help either. Taking it as a sign of encouragement both the brunette lady and her maid moved from their table to his. 

"Alright then, if you're going to be this persistent I may as well know your names. So beyond Prince prat over there who are you?" If they were going to be so hell bent on talking to them, he should have something to call them after all.

"Oh forgive me I completely forgot the introductions in all the fuss of our first meeting. I am Morgana, this is my maid and friend Gwen, behind you next to Arthur who you obviously already know there is the ever loyal Sir Leon, and across from him is Gaius."

He recognized the Lady speaking to him as the Kings ward and her maid seemed nice enough, the knight next to his prince seemed suitably stoic and on alert but it was the physician whose name caused a spark of recognition. How many times had he heard that name tossed around in conversations about the purge?  
Gaius the traitor. Gaius the coward. Gaius the man who did nothing.

Glancing at the man in question the look he got back said that he knew his name would be recognized but plead for mercy and understanding if not forgiveness. So he was being stalked and pestered for aide from Uthers son and ward, their servants, and a traitor. Great, just great.

"I have a question for you." This should go both ways shouldn't it. 

"Anything." Morgana seemed eager to answer him, to do anything that might get him on their side.

"You keep wondering why I won't help. Why don't you tell me why I should? You give me one good reason why I, a magic user and enemy of Camelot, should help you. If you can give me _one **good**_ reason why I should then I will help you."

Arthur looked at the other table with smug satisfaction. One reason, that was simple there were a thousand reasons to save Camelot. They could easily give him one.

An hour later his good mood had evaporated. This Merlin was just trying to be stubborn. Every reason they gave was discarded as not good enough.

"Damn it. You wanted a reason and we've given you over a dozen either you will help us or you won't which is it?"

The look he got in return for his outburst was one he'd gotten often as a child from his tutors. It seemed to say 'didn't you pay attention to the question at all?' as if he and the others were missing something obvious.

"I asked for a reason that **I** should help you. All you have given me in the last hour are reasons it would benefit you for your home to be saved. Where is the benefit for me?"

Of course, why hadn't he thought of this before? He was a sorcerer after all and therefore inherently greedy and corrupt.

"Are you saying you want a reward?" He allowed his voice to drip with the disdain he'd been masking for the past hour to appear congenial. Now, his condescension was well deserved.

"No, you simpleton. What I'm saying is that you want me to help you regain a place that hates my kind. If I help you, you may regain your home but what do I gain except the return to power of my enemy? Give me a reason why I should help you."

As he opened his mouth to try and reason with the little bastard yelling from across the room caught his attention. Looking up he saw a man with shoulder length hair and a scruffy beard grinning unrepentantly as he was loudly accused of cheating at a game of cards. He was just about to return his attention to the stubborn sorcerer across from him when the first punch was thrown and all hell broke loose.

At first Merlin was determined to stay out of the all-out brawl going on around him. As soon as the first punch was thrown the prince and his knight had herded the ladies and old man out of the bar to the relative safety to be found out in the open. He could admire that in a way. For a man like Arthur to turn his back on a fight in favor of protecting those weaker than himself must have been agony. 

Then the man who started it all, the cheat, had been tossed across his table. He'd expected to see fear on the man’s face at being so hopelessly out numbered but all he saw was a smile a mile wide and a sparkle in his eyes at the prospect of a good fight.

"Hi there."

"Hello. Need any help?" He had to ask the strangers good mood was infectious.

"No, I think I have it under control." Just then both his legs were grabbed and he was quickly dragged backwards off the table. "Or maybe not."

Standing up he used his magic to cast the two attackers back. Rushing up to the man he held out his hand to help him up from the floor.

"Thanks for the help mate; I'm Gwaine by the way."

"Merlin, and don't mention it." Looking around he realized weapons were being drawn and what had started as a simple bar fight was about to become so much more. "Care to get out of here?"

"Probably for the best." As they passed by the bar headed for the door one of the men jumped in front of them only to be hit on the head by one of the barmaids with a full jug. The other man had such a look of pain on his face you would think the man had been his friend. "Such a waste."

When they finally made it outside he found his annoying tag alongs standing not far from the door waiting. When they saw him they got this look of determination on their faces that made his head pound in anticipation of the long winded discussion to come. Holding up a hand to stall them he decided he'd had enough.

"Look I gave you an hour to make your case and you couldn't give me even one reason to help you. I'm done! I'm sorry about your home, but it really isn't my problem. I wish you all the luck in the world but I am not a part of this fight of yours understand?"

Both women appeared crestfallen at his declaration like they had lost all the hope in the world. He would not let it sway him, he'd made his decision and he would stand by it. The men looked angry as though his refusal was a personal betrayal, which just no. The old man looked like he reluctantly understood, which again no, he didn't want to have anything in common with that man.

Looking at his new acquaintance he tried to forget this whole mess.

"Where you headed?"

"East." Was his only answer, like the destination didn't matter as long as he had a direction to walk in.

"Me to, would you like some company?" Despite everything he really did hate to travel alone when he didn't have to. That was probably why he'd put up with the others for as long as he had.

"Wouldn't mind it."

Turning to leave with his new friend he was stopped once more by a voice behind him. This was becoming a habit with these people.

"You wanted a reason for you to help us. You and I both know there isn't one. I saw your face when Morgana introduced us, introduced me, you recognized me. You see me as a traitor."

The old man was momentarily cut off by the exclamations of his name from his companions as they took in his words with shock and disbelief that anyone could ever think such a thing of their loyal friend.

"No, it's alright, for that is what I am. To you, to all the magic users in the world who know the stories of the purge, I am a traitor. I stood by and did nothing while those I cared about, those I once called my friends were lead one by one to their deaths. I was a coward and I thought only of myself and my own safety casting aside lifelong friendships to save my own hide. I will never forgive myself for my actions all those years ago as I know no other magic users will either, including you I'm sure. After everything it is your right to hate us, to hate me, to hate Camelot for everything we have done and maybe more importantly everything we did not do.

"We stand here asking you to help us when not one of us has ever helped your people. We have condemned magic user after magic user to the pyre or the headman’s block without so much as blinking and in our hour of desperation we not only seek the help of those we have harmed for years but we act as though our trespasses against you and your people should just be forgotten for the moment. As though the deaths of the past should have no bearing on the present, as though killings will end after you help us when we both know Uther would have you killed on sight no matter how much you help us now.

"What I ask you now is, are you better than me? Will you really stand by and do nothing while people are killed for no reason. You and I both know that it is only a matter of time before Nimuhe decides to purge Camelot of the non-magic users as it was once purged of all those who use magic. Yes, the people of Camelot did nothing during the purge and have continued to do nothing in the years since then, but they did not start this war they only do what they must to survive, to not join your kind under the executioners axe. Does that make them cowards? Possibly. Does it make them deserving of death? You tell me."

He was right of course. He hated that.

"Fine I will help you regain your home, but you keep your distance from me traitor."

He was going to regret this he just knew it.


	4. Hard Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is now on its way to fight, but a different fight finds them on the way to Camelot.

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/Leave%20out%20all%20the%20rest/Chapter%204.jpg.html)

  
  


He had watched them for days now, he was fairly certain that the small dark haired boy knew he was there but he never said anything to alert the others so he wasn't completely sure.

Arthur Pendragon, watching the prince try to appear so strong in the face of losing everything he held dear was a sweet balm to his tortured soul, because he knew, _he knew_ that no matter how composed he may be on the outside on the inside the fool was breaking. Just like he had been for the past twenty years. Soon though he would be as broken on the outside as he was on the inside, just like him.

Merlin felt eyes on his back yet again. The first few times he'd just assumed it was the petulant prince again. Arthur had taken to glaring at him sometimes for hours on end for some reason, he'd already made it more than clear that he didn't trust him at all, but eventually he began to detect a difference in the feelings. 

One, the one cause by the sulking royal was intense but without any true malice behind it, at the moment anyway. 

The other would come and go, presumably as whoever it was tracked their group, and it was so full of hatred it was nearly toxic. 

At first he'd thought it might be one of his enemies, not that he had many, but there were a few.

Then yesterday he'd realized why the feeling would come and go. It wasn't because the person causing it kept losing sight of them as he'd first thought; it was because the hatred behind it wasn't focused on him. No, as with most of the people they encountered this person seemed to hate Arthur. 

Honestly if he didn't know any better he'd think that everything in existence hated the prat. 

At first he'd thought about maybe mentioning it to someone since none of the others had seemed to notice, but then he'd thought better of it. Not only was his royal highness liable to not believe him, but whoever it was might have a valid reason for whatever it was he was trying to do. 

No he'd decided he would let it play out and only step in if he absolutely had to. He had to find a way to amuse himself after all and watching the royal with his head up his ass have to deal with the real world was all that was available at the moment. 

Other than Gawain of course but he found he was easily bored and he needed more than one diversion at a time.

Gwaine had just finished telling a joke he'd heard in a tavern once, which was completely unappreciated; when he noticed that something was wrong with his new friend. He'd been becoming more and more distracted by something. Usually he would just assume that his friend was just thinking more and more about other things, but with Merlin's magic it could be just about anything, and for some reason he didn't think whatever it was pulling his friends attention away was a good thing.

He'd tried everything he could think of to maybe get Merlin to open up about whatever it was that was bothering him. He tried jokes which were his main way of communicating with people and barely got so much as a smirk of recognition. 

Hell, he'd gotten a greater reaction from the princess who had launched into a long winded speech about propriety and what was not appropriate to say when ladies were present. Which as far as he could tell from the list was nothing at all, apparently when around a lady you should just remain silent and have as little fun as possible. 

Internally shrugging to himself he gave up trying to identify the danger they were in, and in it they were of that he was certain, and instead he'd decided to just stick close to Merlin when whatever it was finally let everyone else in on what was happening around them. 

Gaius could feel eyes on him and he wondered not for the first time who it was. He didn't think anyone else was feeling it, other than Merlin, because he could feel the light touch of magic used to conceal someone's presence from prying eyes. 

Every time he looked to the younger magic user for a hint of whom or what was following them all he got was an arrogant smirk in return. He'd watched the ruffian Gwaine move closer and closer to Merlin for the past hour almost as though he feared for his life without the reassuring presence of the young warlock. 

He knew that this Merlin didn't particularly care for any of them and that he and Arthur were vying for last place on his list of people he gave a damn about. All he could do was hope that that apathy and borderline hatred would not stop the boy from helping them with whatever trials came next on their journey. He had a feeling that none of them would ever get very far without him.

Sir Leon did not like this situation not one bit. While he understood the necessity of having the magic user among them he for one didn't trust him in the slightest. It didn't help matters that for most of the morning he had the feeling that Merlin was being untruthful with them. 

No, it wasn't so much that he was lying to them so much as the feeling that he was holding something back, something they desperately needed to know. It was his duty and honor to protect the prince but that was becoming harder and harder by the day and he feared that maybe he would fail in his duty to get his prince back to Camelot safely and to help him reclaim his throne. The only comfort to be had was that his prince seemed to share his distrust for the sorcerer.

Gwen stayed near to Morgana trying to make herself small and invisible. They had been talking for over an hour now and they were in agreement that something was terribly wrong. All the men were beyond tense, well all except Merlin who seemed almost smug, yet none of them were speaking. 

While their lack of communication wasn't surprising it did make things harder for them, since they had no idea which direction the threat would be coming from if indeed there was a threat at all. She hoped against hope that all the tension was just nothing more than male posturing around a new comer, but for some reason she seriously doubted it. She couldn't quite put her finger on what, but something had been putting her seriously on edge for the longest time.

Arthur was beyond annoyed. No one seemed to be listening to him any more these days, other than Leon of course who still followed orders thankfully. He was just thinking about how to go about reasserting his authority when he felt himself flying through the air. He landed hard jarring all the bones in his body. Looking up from his new place on the ground found everyone else stretched out in the dirt as well, almost everyone anyway, Merlin was the only one still standing. 

He had just opened his mouth to demand answers of the little bastard when the ground nearest his outstretched hand burst into flames. He watched transfixed as the flames spread and danced around him and all his companions until they had all been encircled in their own ring of fire, effectively separating them all. 

The only ones not alone in their circle were Merlin and Gwaine who seemed to share one. The fact that Merlin was trapped as well had him jumping to his feet and searching the surrounding area for the threat. What he found was a man standing just outside his ring of flames wearing a long heavy robe with scars marring most of his face. 

Staring at him he tried to place him, wondering if he to thought he had a grievance against him like Mary Collins before him, but he could not put a name to the face. So this one had no cause for this attack, as he suspected all magic users were corrupt and would attack and kill with the least provocation. He never should have doubted that, it shamed him now to realize that he had.

Edwin stared at the prince of Camelot trapped in a circle of fire and didn't even try to hide his smile of glee; finally he would have his vengeance. Finally after all these years Pendragon would know how it felt to lose a loved one to the flames.

Merlin stood next to Gwaine and tried to come to a decision about what to do. He didn't want anyone to die, but he was sure that Pendragon needed to hear this as much as the man needed to say it. He could see the rage and grief rolling off the man in waves like a choking miasma. If something didn't happen soon he would be forever lost to the darkness and he just couldn't let that happen, not when he had a very good idea about what needed to happen to prevent it.

A low muttering under his breath and a flash of gold in his eyes and the stage was set for the air to be cleared and the past to be laid to rest, at least for one poor soul.  
Gwaine was close to demanding Merlin do something when he saw his friends eyes light with his magic. His friend had done something alright, now it was just a matter of waiting to see what that something was. 

The flames were still high all around them so whatever he had done he personally wasn't sure that it was nearly enough but he knew better than to voice such an opinion out loud. Never be the distraction in a fight, not unless it would help your side to win, and in this case it would likely only hasten his own demise which was something he dearly wished to avoid if at all possible.

"I demand you cease this action at once!" So Arthur was going to be the one to start the conversation. While that wouldn't have been his first choice as an opener he wasn't royal so he doubted his opinion on the matter would be welcome.

"You demand? Oh, well then I'm so sorry let me just wander off and leave you in peace. I didn't realize you would _demand_ to be set free." Snark and sarcasm now they were speaking his language and he couldn't help but agree that it had been a poor choice of words.

"Why are you doing this?" He whipped around to stare at Merlin beside him. The young man wore an expression that clearly said that the prat wasn't moving anywhere near fast enough for him so he just thought he'd speed things up a tad and get directly to the heart of the matter.

"Why? Why! How can you even ask that! Look at my face the reason is there to see plain as day for any who care to look."

"Edwin? Is that you?" This from Gaius, apparently this was going to be a group effort. Opening his mouth to join in, he didn't like feeling so left out, he quickly closed it again thinking better of it. Better to wait until he had something useful to add.

"Gaius you know this man?" Way to be observant your highness. What gave it away? The look of shocked recognition on the old man’s face or the use of his name? Honestly sometimes he really was just thick.

"Yes, well I knew him when he was a boy. I was the one who treated the burns that caused those scars."

"Well, go on; continue tell them how I got these scars that you so kindly treated. I should really thank you by the way if not for you I would have died." His tone clearly said that he would have preferred it that way.

"His... his parents had been accused of using magic at the start of the purge. They didn't have much power, just hedge wizards really; they would concoct the odd healing potion or lift heavy stones for the masons, harmless. They had been well known and respected before Uther began to persecute magic, rounded up the first day they weren't even given the option to leave their home to save their lives. They just went to sleep the night before and woke in the morning to find themselves facing execution. 

“When... hmm, when it was their turn to face the pyre Edwin, their son, was in the crowd. Uther wanted everyone not accused to watch the executions back then, even friends and family of the accused, to instill fear and respect for the new laws. Someone had a hold of him at the beginning but when his mother began to scream, as the fire found her skin, he broke free and ran to her. He threw himself into the flames with her trying to untie her, to save her, when we managed to drag him free his clothes had already caught fire and his face was badly burned from where he'd clung to her. We barely managed to save his life." Gaius voice never once wavered as he recited the events of the past for all to know, but his eyes told a different story. A story of pain and sorrow, of tears barely held back.

"And what a life it was Gaius. Not only did I have never ending nightmares and the sound of my mother’s screams echoing in my mind every night. No, if that wasn't enough, I was reminded every time I looked in a mirror, every time someone cringed from me in fear or disgust that not only were my parents gone but the man who took them probably doesn't even remember them at all. I bet if you were to ask him about my parents Uther would just give you that vacant stare and shrug them off as beneath his notice."

He was probably right about that, looking around he saw many expressions. Sorrow, fear, pity, even resignation from the citizens of Camelot what he didn't see from anyone other than Arthur was denial. They all knew he was right, the only one who didn't see the king for the monster he was seemed to be his son, and wasn't that always the way.

He watched as Arthur opened his mouth, likely to call the man a liar, only to close it again and look bemused when no sound came out. He was confused to until he remembered who he was standing next to, turning to ask Merlin why he wasn't allowing Arthur to speak he found he was alone. Turning around in a circle desperate to find his friend he saw him walking steadily towards their flaming barrier. Holding out a hand as all the air seized in his chest he tried to call out to him, to call him back, he should have known he needn't have worried. Merlin not only walked up to the barrier he walked though it without so much as singeing his clothes.

Merlin had heard enough, it was all out in the open now, the healing had begun. Now all that was left was to send Edwin somewhere peaceful where he could heal completely. He thought of the best way to go about this, he wasn't likely to see reason and repent as Mary Collins had, but he didn't feel right just arbitrarily deciding something like that for someone else. He would give him the choice none the less.

"Edwin was it? Well, Edwin, I understand your anger and you would be perfectly justified in taking it out on Uther, but Arthur and his friends here, apart from Gaius, were all children when your parents died. Now I know a place where you can go where you can find peace and come to terms with the past, would you allow me to send you there?" He already knew the answer before he asked the question, rage and hatred had festered in his heart for too long for there to be any other way for him now.

"Never! Uther will pay for what he's done. He took my life and now I will take the only thing in his life that has any meaning for him. His son."

He watched him raise his hands to direct the flames to engulf Arthur with a wave of sadness. When the flames didn't do as he bid he looked confused for a moment before he began to blink rapidly trying to bring his vision back into focus unsuccessfully of course. When he finally understood what was happening he turned to look at him with such a look of betrayal on his face it nearly broke his heart. 

"You..." He never go to finish what he meant to say before his eyes rolled back and he fell gracelessly into a lump on the ground. He had given him peace the only way he could, by reuniting him with his family.

The group was eerily silent, Arthur wasn't used to that, usually after a battle where everyone on your side survived there was a lot more noise. Boasting, joking, laughter, but now there was only the sound of the wind in the trees as they moved steadily forward. 

Questions were burning in his mind, where were they going, why were they going there, how was Merlin going to help them, but for once he held his tongue not wanting to upset the group and knowing they still had some time to find those answers. Merlin was at the head of the group leading the way, he'd expected him to be upset or to have some sort of reaction to what had happened before but the boy was devoid of reaction. For the first time in a long time Arthur didn't know what to do, and he hated it.

Merlin could feel the weight of Arthur’s emotions and silently dared him to open his mouth. Gwaine stood next to him providing his silent support, he appreciated it even though it wasn't necessary, this was not the first time he'd been forced to do this, to take a life. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't immediately realize it when the mood of the pouting prince behind him changed from confusion to determination, not until he opened his mouth anyway.

"What exactly is your plan sorcerer?"

Wow he really was thick wasn't he.

"To help you gain back your home and your throne of course." He knew his voice dripped with sarcasm but he couldn't keep it back. It was always me, me, me with these people. What are you going to do for ME?

"Yes, I know that, but how? Is Balinor going to meet us in Camelot, because that is where we're headed. Without a plan I might add." He could tell by the prince’s tone that he was starting to doubt his word about Balinor.

Stopping he turned back to the group who were all looking at him with such wide innocent eyes, silently begging him to make their lives all better. Only Gwaine seemed to share his thoughts about this entire conversation, but if they wanted to have it now so be it.

"Balinor is dead, now you need the help of his son the last Dragon Lord. Don't worry about that you already have his help and once we get to Camelot the Great Dragon will be dealt with. Any more questions or concerns?"

"Why are you so angry? Anger is for when you lose a fight not when you're the victor." Arthur sounded truly confused, like he couldn't fathom why he wasn't jumping for joy over his victory.

He felt his rage let loose at that. He recognized that he'd been holding on by a thread before but that comment snapped it.

"Victor? You think I was the victor! I killed a man."

"You killed an enemy."

"I killed **your** enemy!"

There he'd said it the one thing that had been eating at him since the entire thing happened. He'd killed a magic user to save a Pendragon.

"You don't seem to understand the situation very well so I'm going to speak slowly and enunciate so that even you won't be able to misunderstand me. You seem to think that all these people, all these creatures, just woke up one morning and decided that the world would be a better place without you in it for no reason. Look around you, use your head for something other than fighting for a minute, and you will see that they have a reason and a damn good reason at that. It is your anger that is not understandable."

He watched them all, save Gwaine who was smirking on the sidelines as he watched him lay into them all, open their mouths to protest. He didn't give them the chance.

"Let's start at the beginning shall we. Nimueh the woman who took your home, also the woman who's spent the last two decades running from Uther a man who was once her friend. She was the court sorcerer of Camelot one day and the next her friends and neighbors were hunting her down like she was an animal. 

"The Great Dragon that you're all so afraid of and see as an unreasoning beast what do you know of his history? Did you know that when Uther declared war on magic he held off on telling people, so that he could still use them until they figured out what he was doing. He called the Dragon Lords, like Balinor, to him and requested that they summon all the dragons to Camelot. This wasn't an unusual request for Uther the dragons had been his advisors for the entirety of his rule until that day. 

"Once the Dragons landed Uther ordered both them and the Dragon Lords slaughtered in mass. The Great Dragon was injured badly and was forced to lie there unable to move as his family and friends, as his species, was wiped from the face of the earth. Then once they were all dead and their bodies lay on the blood soaked ground around him Uther didn't even have the mercy to kill him, no instead he was chained up under the castle of his enemy in a dark cave and forgotten just like all the rest.

"Mary Collins the woman who attacked you after you left Camelot. You all stood by as Uther executed her son for nothing. She lost everything and she was in so much pain she wanted you to feel even a fraction of what she felt. It wouldn't have brought her son back but at least then she wouldn't be hurting alone since like all the others before him the moment her sons heart stopped beating he was forgotten by you.

"Oh and let's not forget about Edwin the man I killed for you. Did you not listen to Gaius as he spoke of his life? Can you imagine what that feels like? Losing not one but both of your parents suddenly and over something that was legal the day before. To have them die without even the chance to leave or recant their ways. What it's like to wake up every morning and for just a second when you're in that place between waking and dreaming to think for just a moment that maybe it didn't happen. Maybe it was a nightmare and when you open your eyes your life will be as it should again. The people you lost will be alive again and you won't be so alone any more.

"Did you know that most magic users who seek revenge actually don't do it right away? No, when they lose that person it hurts too much to even breathe let alone do anything else. Then one day something happens that triggers it. That person’s birthday comes around or you see that someone's getting married and it hits you that that person who meant so much to you, that person who was your whole life, is gone and they won't get to have any more birthdays, anymore happy days. Then you start to think about why they're gone. What had they done to deserve to die? It's when they get that answer, when they realize that their loved ones had done nothing to deserve death, that's when that seed of darkness takes hold and the need to hurt those who hurt you becomes overwhelming.

"So don't you ever stand there like you have the moral high ground and tell me to be happy to have killed for you. I will regret what I've done for the rest of my life, and unlike you I will remember him just as long."

Not wanting to look at them anymore he turned and walked away telling himself with every step to remember why he was doing this. The Great Dragon needed his help and he wouldn't turn his back on him, not now not ever. He would do what his father would have wanted him to do; he would help Kilgharrah find peace one way or another.


	5. Battles Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they all reach Camelot and the Battle begins.

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/Leave%20out%20all%20the%20rest/Chapter%205.jpg.html)

  
  


Arthur could barely contain his excitement finally they had reached Camelot. They were just inside the tree line surrounding his home and he couldn't wait to finally be back within the citadel. Looking around he searched for signs of this person Merlin had said would be there to help them, and yet still could not detect signs of any other life. He was beginning to worry that they had been tricked and that maybe Merlin was working for Nimuhe all along. They were both magic users after all.

Glancing at the others he found that at least a few of them were beginning to share his unease with every moment they just stood here watching as the Great Dragon circled their home from above. The smoke that rose from Camelot told him that the dragon had, at least at first, taken his anger out on their home. Now though he just seemed to be waiting for something, them most likely.

"Alright Mer-lin where is this help of yours? That dragon isn't going to just die of old age."

That earned him a look of such exasperation he was tempted to duck his head like he used to when he was a boy. He felt like he'd just been scolded without any words having been spoken.

"I never said that Kilgharrah would die I only said that he would not be a problem for you. I will send him where I sent Mary when we first met."

"What! Why would you think to spare the life of such a mindless monster?" That thing was a ravaging beast, why would anyone spare it?

"He isn't mindless, he's justifiably angry, and more than anything he deserves peace after being imprisoned for so long and I will grant him that. I know of a place where he will be safe and happy. A haven for all those that Camelot has broken."

Without another word he walked away from them and into the clearing just beyond right into view of the dragon. He knew that Merlin was stupid he just never thought he was that stupid. Just as he was preparing to draw his sword and try to defend the fool Merlin opened his mouth and let out a mighty roar to rival any beast he'd ever hunted.

The sound caught the attention of the dragon overhead and sent it hurtling towards Merlin who was just standing there waiting for it like he didn't have a care in the world. He felt the tension in the group and tried to figure out what their next move would be. They needed Merlin if they wanted any hope of winning and the fool was just standing there about to get himself killed.

Just as he was about to grab his sword and do something drastic and reckless the dragon slowed it's decent and landed smoothly just in front of Merlin with a look of wonder on his face.

"Dragon Lord." It could speak?

"Kilgharrah, I feel your agony and I have come to help you. I apologize for not doing so sooner but I was not strong enough before and many told me the story of your imprisonment was a myth. I did not know enough to save you and my heart bleeds for having failed you so."

"You did not fail me Dragon Lord, you live that is enough. I can not abandon my vengeance, my kin are all lost to me, this is the only path left to me. Destruction is all there is."

He saw the tears in Merlins eyes and found them mirrored in many of his companions. 

"Not the only path no, just the only one you know, I have another for you. Two years ago a man came to me seeking my aid to gain a dragon egg. I went with this man and found exactly what he'd said, he wanted it for his own to have a dragon of his own to help him rule the world, I disagreed. You have kin Kilgharrah, her name is Aithusa and though she is young yet I know she would benefit greatly from having you by her side. Will you go?"

"Where?" The dragon sounded raw and ragged as though it were being offered a helping hand in the darkness that it never thought to see again.

"Haven."

Overcome with emotion the dragon did no more than fly away towards this Aithusa and his new life.

Arthur wanted to be angry, the plan had been to kill the dragon, but he knew that this would work just as well. All they really needed was for the dragon to be gone, he wouldn't argue about how when they were this close to regaining all that he had lost.

Merlin watched Kilgharrah leave and tried to put him from his mind, there was still so much left to be done. Turning back to the group he had traveled so far with he raised a brow in question.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

He watched them all move quickly towards Camelot and tried to make a decision with every step he took. He would not help Uther Pendragon, he couldn't, not if he wanted to be able to look at himself in the mirror come the morning. Yet, he had made many friends and he couldn't just leave them to die, and die they would, Nimuhe was just to powerful for them to defeat without him.

He knew she would never go to Haven, her self hatred to great to allow that, she blamed herself for what Uther had done. If he did this it could only end with her death and he didn't know if he could do that. Not for Uther.

"Merlin?"

Hearing his name he looked up to see Gwen a few feet away with a small smile of gratitude on her face waiting for him. He would not help Uther himself but he could not leave his friends to die. With every step he told himself he was doing this for the innocents of Camelot and for no other reason, he told himself that Uther didn't matter, he told himself that he would believe it if he said it enough.

Arthur found himself at a crossroads so to speak. His father was in the dungeons to the left while Nimuhe his enemy was in the throne room to the right. Looking at Merlin he silently asked what to do, hoping no one else saw his moment of indecision and weakness.

"You go to your father, I will not help that man, I will deal with Nimuhe. Do not search for me once this is done, I will not be here."

For a moment he saw indecision on the faces of every member of their group until everyone was forced to make their choice of who to follow. Unsurprisingly Gwaine immediately followed Merlin. He and Leon moved towards the dungeon, stopping after a few steps to look back at the remaining three who still stood stock still at the center looking from right to left.

"Are you coming?"

That seemed to spur them on and they followed him towards the dungeon and their king. The whole way he couldn't help but feel as though he was going the wrong way.

Arthur raced into the dungeon looking for his father, he found him in a cell of his own chained to the wall. 

"Father!"

"Arthur? No son you must flee the sorceress will know you are here."

"Don't worry father she's been handled."

"Handled? How?"

Taking a deep breath he told his father everything as he worked to free him from his bonds. He could hear the others working to free the rest of the knights and couldn't suppress a smile of victory. If Merlin succeeded than there home would be there's again.

"You sided with a sorcerer." The scorn in his fathers voice wiped the joy from his face.

"Father we had no other choice." He plead his case, trying to make him understand that there had been no other way.

"What if he joins forces with her? What if he betrays you?"

"He won't." Merlin would never do that, he was a magic user but he was honorable.

"He will! He is a creature of magic betrayal is all they know. Gather the knights we must make haste to the throne room and try to salvage this situation."

No he was wrong Merlin wouldn't betray them. Would he?

Gwaine didn't know what to do, he found himself useless during the whole fight between his friend and the sorceress. So he just stepped back out of the line of fire and watched.

"Why are you, as powerful as you are, helping the Pendragon?" She seemed genuinely curious, and even slightly hurt by the fact that Merlin was standing against her.

"I'm not helping Uther, I would never help that mad man, no I'm helping the innocent people here, the ones you would kill out of spite." His friend spat the kings name as though having it on the tip of his tongue caused him physical pain. There really was no love lost there for Uther.

"How do you know they're innocent?" In his opinion no one over the age of sixteen was ever really innocent, but he managed to bite his tongue and keep that to himself, no reason to distract his friend during a fight with that altogether un-helpful little fact.

"How do you know they're not? I may not like them or what they stand for, but I would hate it even more if I were to become them. I will not turn a blind eye."

His words seemed to shake the woman, her face became pale while her eyes sparked with her anger.

She threw spell after spell at his friend and he just shrugged them off as though they were nothing at all. She grew weaker, angrier, and more frustrated with every deflected attack. She'd even tried throwing a few his way, but apparently his friend had already been prepared for that and they never even got close to him before they hit some sort of invisible barrier. To be honest watching Merlin fight was more than a little terrifying.

"Join me Merlin, with your power we could rule this world together, you would be a king, a god among men." After seeing their fight he believed her too. He held his breathe waiting for his friends response, though he didn't know why, he'd only known the man a few days and he already knew him well enough to know that the lure of power held no sway over him.

"I don't want to rule." With that said and her offer rejected the fighting began again, though by now she was so exhausted and strained it was rather pathetic and sad to watch.

When it was finally over Merlin stood unscathed among the rubble and Nimuhe lay at his feet exhausted and bleeding.

"What will you do warlock? Will you kill me or leave me for Uther? Either way how will you ever clean your hands of the blood of your kin that stains them?"

Now that was just cruel to say something like that. He thought to speak up, to help his friend but it would seem his moral support was as unneeded as his sword skills. In response to her vicious words he just smiled.

"You did this to yourself. You were always going to end up here you know that as well as I do. No one can derail the prophecy of the Once and Future King, least of all you."

"Uther is no King!"

"No, but Arthur will be. As for your question of your fate, that is for you to decide. If you swear to not attack Camelot again-"

"Never! They deserve to be brought low, just as we were. We were once a proud strong race, looking at you I see you are yet too young to remember this but we once stood tall side by side with these citizens of Camelot. They were our friends, for some even our families, then Uther's plague of hatred and fear began to spread and we lost everything. Why should they have all they want and we be left with nothing, not even the right to live out our days without being hunted and caged like animals?" He had never heard it put quite like that, but looking at Merlin and his quiet acceptance of the facts laid before him he knew it was true. 

While all those without magic looked at Uthers efforts to eradicate it as extreme, none had ever truly stood and told said so to his face. They were right, everyone did turn a blind eye to the madness of Uther Pendragon. Not anymore though, now that he had a friend he would stand by him through whatever came their way, and he would face it all head on like it seemed that Merlin did everyday.

"Like I was saying if you agree to not attack Camelot again for six months then I will let you go, by the time Uther reaches the throne room you will be long gone and free to fight another day."

"Why would you do that? You fight for them now, why would you let me go?" Good question, why defeat her just to let her go and allow her to do this again.

"Because they need to learn, they bring attacks like this on themselves and if I just make it all go away then they learn nothing. Do you give me your word?"

"I do, I will not attack Camelot for six months, this I swear."

"Very well go in peace." With a wave of his hand she disappeared before is eyes with a look of almost joy on her face, well of course she was happy she got to live to fight another day.

"So Gwaine, do you intend to stay in Camelot?" Oh yeah, right they probably had to leave soon if they wanted to keep their heads, didn't they?

"Stay here? No! This place is to stuffy, far to many rules for me, no I'll find somewhere else to be."

"Would you care to see my home then?" Thought you'd never ask.

"When?"

Just then the door burst open and dozens of knights filled the room followed closely by their King.

"Now."

"Works for me, let's get out of here."

Arthur, Leon, Gwen, Morgana, and Gaius all made it to the room just in time to see Gwaine and Merlin disappear in a flurry of light much like Mary Collins had when they'd first met him. He was gone, just as he said he'd be and Uther was livid.

"Someone send to our allies, tell them we need to convene a war council, there is a threat to our Kingdoms."

They all looked at one another unsure about what to do. Merlin had just saved their home and now Uther wanted to destroy his. What do they do now?

Merlin stood on the balcony that overlooked all of Haven and tried to reign in his racing thoughts. Uther had declared war against him and was calling a council with all of his allies to try and destroy him and everything he had built here. He'd been neutral for so long he didn't know if he remembered how to be anything else. All he knew for certain was that he would not give up his home without a fight. Uther had destroyed his home once, engulfed it in flames, he would not allow him to do it a second time.


End file.
